Dente de Leão
by Half-Dane
Summary: SLASH Após dez anos, Harry Potter visita seu melhor amigo. Ficlet baseada na imagem When, localizada no arquivo de fotos do grupo Potter Slash Fics, no Yahoo.


**Avisos:**

**Aviso 1:** Nenhuma das personagens me pertencem. Elas são todas de **_J.K. Rowling_**, da **_Bloomsbury_** e de quem mais for de direto. Eu só gosto de ver os personagens em situações um tanto... diferentes e não ganho um _puto_ por isso.

**Aviso 2:** É uma **_fanfiction slash_**, ou seja, aborda o relacionamento afetivo-sexual entre pessoas do mesmo sexo. Se não curte isso e/ou não concorda... get out!

**Aviso 3 e não menos importante:** Agradeço ao **_Marck Evans_**, de quem sou profundo fã, por ter betado rapidamente essa fcizinha oneshot. Obrigado Marck!

Divirtam-se!

_**Dente de Leão**_

Naquele dia soprava um vento melancólico pela rua. Subia aos céus em movimentos espiralados, levando consigo o lixo jogado sobre o asfalto.

Não havia alegria naquela viela nojenta onde te encontrei. O brilho infantil e maroto que havia nos seus olhos foi apagado ao som de uma Maldição Imperdoável. Seu corpo jovem sucumbiu indo ao chão, vagarosamente, diante de meus olhos como se aquilo fosse um sonho, e nada mais. Minha mente não conseguia assimilar toda a quantidade de informação que aquela cena horrenda me fazia absorver. Não era possível que você estivesse morto, não você, Rony!

Mas a realidade me atingiu com a força de um soco no estômago, me fazendo perder o rumo da situação. E cambaleando eu me vi ao seu lado, chorando sem entender bem a extensão de toda aquela perda. Sem compreender a profundidade de toda dor e ódio que me acometeriam nos dias que se seguiriam.

E pensar que éramos mais que amigos, Rony. Que semanas antes daquele dia maldito em Hogsmead, selamos um pequeno pacto com nossos corpos de meninos sob os cobertores de sua cama.

Nossos planos não saíram como esperávamos, não foi? O destino nos deu um belo trote!

Sonhávamos com um futuro juntos, só eu e você, sem interferências externas. Moraríamos afastados da comunidade bruxa e seriamos felizes. Sorriamos em pensar como Hermione reagiria diante da noticia de que estávamos juntos, mas no fim tenho certeza de que ela nos apoiaria.

Sinto falta do seu jeito aparvalhado e brincalhão, meu amigo. Sempre despreocupado acreditando que no final as coisas se resolveriam. Que eu venceria Vold... Você-Sabe-Quem.

Interessante! Eu não consigo mais pronunciar o nome daquele desgraçado. Não é medo, mas ódio. Dez anos se passaram mas eu não consigo apagar esse ódio, essa vontade de destruí-lo mais uma, duas... mil vezes, se preciso fosse. Ele roubou você de mim. Não diretamente, é verdade, mas através de um daqueles imbecis que serviam à sua causa.

Sabia que eu me culpei por você ter morrido? Por não ter chegado em tempo de te ajudar, ou pelo menos ter morrido abraçado com você?

Hoje eu me perdoei, Rony. Isso foi um passo importante em minha vida, aprender a esquecer o que se foi. O que não significa que ainda não sinta sua falta e gostaria de poder ouvir sua risada novamente. De poder admirar, com desagrado velado, seus maus hábitos à mesa.

Tudo nos foi roubado naquele dia fatídico. Um lampejo verde, um grito breve e nada mais restava de vida em seu corpo. Sua cabeça pendendo nos meus braços, inerte. Sua respiração havia cessado por completo. Seu corpo esfriando rapidamente em meus braços. O sangue fugindo de meu rosto e minhas forças me abandonando diante de tal cena.

Seus cabelos estavam bonitos naquele dia. Você resolvera deixá-los crescer, de modo que pareciam cascatas avermelhadas pendentes sobre seus ombros fortes.

O Quadribol fez bem a você, te deixou com uma compleição robusta, substituindo o meninão magrelo de antes, por um rapaz com corpo atraente. Eu me orgulhava sobremaneira por saber que as garotas que outrora te desprezavam, depois passaram a te desejar tanto quanto eu. A diferença entre elas e eu, é que você era meu, enquanto elas somente poderiam te olhar à distância, sem tocar uma parte sequer do seu corpo sem que eu deixasse.

Ainda te amo, Ronald Weasley. Jamais vou esquecer você. Seria como trair uma parte de mim, jogando-a no ostracismo da memória, e isso eu não conseguiria fazer. Não com quem tanto amo.

Vim aqui hoje, nesse cemitério para visitar o seu túmulo e te contar que daqui sete dias eu vou me casar.

É uma moça muito legal, inteligente e educada, de origem norte-americana. Tem puro-sangue – se é que isso vale alguma coisa ainda hoje – e eu a amo muito, Rony. Nos conhecemos há dois anos, depois de uma palestra que eu ministrei sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e desde então estamos namorando. Achei que seria uma boa idéia vir te fazer uma visita e, de quebra, te comunicar sobre o meu casamento.

Os gêmeos queriam vir, mas comandar uma cadeia internacional de doces e logros não é nada fácil. Entretanto, eles mandaram um _alô_, para você. Disseram que vem te visitar em breve. Sabia que eles vão abrir uma linha de doces só para o público Trouxa, com uma loja em Londres e outra em Edimburgo? Pois é, eles disseram que querem diversificar, atingir novos consumidores. Insistiram para que eu não vendesse minhas ações da _Gemialidades_, e eu, mais uma vez, não consegui resistir aos apelos deles. Você sabe como eles podem ser... persuasivos.

Sua mãe está bem. Embora, vez ou outra, eu continue flagrando ela chorando as escondida. Perder você e seu pai durante a Guerra, a abalou muito. Sem contar o que ocorrera com Bill e Charlie nas mãos dos Comensais, além da prisão de Percy. Tudo isso junto abalou ela muito, e você sabe disso... espero.

A Mione está trabalhando no Ministério agora! Está no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. Ela diz que está gostando muito do trabalho e já fez propostas polêmicas, a primeira era algo como a troca do nome atual do Departamento para _Departamento de Cooperação Com os Seres Mágicos Não-Humanos_. Diz ela que soaria melhor e mudaria o foco de ação do Departamento, diminuindo o preconceito da comunidade bruxa contra os outros seres mágicos não-humanos. Isso me lembra os velhos – e terríveis – tempos do F.A.L.E. Ela está morando com Luna, há um ano e parecem felizes, embora algumas vezes Hermione se irrite com aquele jeito _Di-lua_ dela.

Bom, agora eu preciso mesmo ir, minha roupa já está toda molhada pela relva. Mas prometo que da próxima vez que vier te visitar eu trarei Sarah comigo, se ela quiser, é claro.

Vejo que o meu feitiço deu certo. Somente no seu túmulo os dentes-de-leão crescem à vontade.

Essa foi a flor que você me deu, de modo desajeitado é verdade, um dia antes de morrer. Tirou da terra com raiz e tudo e me deu, sorrindo e corando até as orelhas e eu te beijei por isso. Essa lembrança ficará impressa em minha retina para sempre.

Te amo, Ron! Até mais!


End file.
